User talk:MysticX2
A fan of Master of Magic and an admirer of the work that has been done on the Master of Magic wiki.MysticX2 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome aboard! I just have to mention one thing: please don't add any new articles. I'm using the Wanted Pages list to see what articles I still have to write, so when people add new ones I get confused. Feel free to edit any of the existing articles - there are many. It's always better, like you did, to discuss changes before applying them, but fixes to obvious errors don't require any discussions. Have fun and stay tuned for more articles (esp. after the Olympics are over). --Headrock 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Links ::: forum ::: Icon Templates ::: Wanted Pages ::: Fantastic Creatures ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive 2 badges and achievement points For some reason today when I edited a page I was credited with adding categories, which got me all the way to the gold badge. :D The strange thing is that when I added the armor piercing icon to the Unit Abilities page and the activity showed a photo added, it did not increase the count on the badge. When I next added the weapon immunity icon to the same page and the activity showed a photo added, it did increase the count on the badge. As a test I added a To Block icon (as a test) to the high prayer page and it did not show an added photo in the activity or in the count. I only mention this to ask if there was something that changed (although I've seen a lot of the photo added in the activity and the count on the badge didn't increase...I assumed that was because I did that during the change from one day to the next). Anyway, not really worth your attention, but if you know what happened... :) I have to go for now. --MysticX2 16:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Beats me, I have no idea how these things work. I have almost 6,000 edits but my badge shows I've made only 3,500. So who knows. --Headrock (Talk) 11:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured out the number edits near the top of your page (6,000 in your case) also includes the number of edits you have made to talk pages or comments at the bottom of a page. The number of edits in the badge count is only for edits to the body of a page. Undoing an edit doesn't decrease the badge count either. Again, I know your edits are a lot more substantial than mine. :D --MysticX2 23:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I haven't made that many comments, and the problem was there before I was crazily editing yours and Rethgaul's talk pages. I think it has to do with not counting template edits and backstage code edits - like the copious work I did on the Damage Calculator and the tables found on Hero pages and the Paladins page. Oh btw, if Experience and Fame aren't enough work, those tables need to be copied to each and every Normal Unit page. :) --Headrock (Talk) 00:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::PS- I now have 2 edits toward the pounce badge. LOL --MysticX2 23:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do my best to add some more pages so you can pounce on them. :P --Headrock (Talk) 00:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't normally arrive in time (I think it is the first hour). I tried to find SOMETHING on the Shield page...but nothing presented itself. If it happens, fine, if not...fine. Only 98 more to go. :D--MysticX2 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm misunderstanding what you mean, "those tables" seem to already be on most of the normal unit pages. Am I missing something? --MysticX2 11:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) There must be something more to it than copy and paste because what I see is: Even though the page that is copied from has a drop down menu to select the type of weapon it doesn't do so when pasted. Looking at the source (not the normal editing in source) I see the lists and formulas, but it is a lot more than I've seen in the editing in source mode. --MysticX2 11:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) CRAP, when previewing there is no drop down menu, but when published it has the menu...--MysticX2 11:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :The template doesn't actually contain the drop-menu, it puts a placeholder in its stead, which is invisible. The menu is only placed there once javascript runs on the page, and that only happens once you save and look at the finished work. :By the way I take it back - don't put that table on any page, I've just realized I need to rework it. --Headrock (Talk) 12:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to get the ranged column into the table. :D Should I remove the one from Gnoll Spearmen and Wolfriders, because it checks with the previous tables? --MysticX2 12:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :PS - Also do you want the exp icon in the experience tables like I did on the pegasi page, or not? --MysticX2 12:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The avg damage table is currently non-functioning, I'll finish the work in an hour or so. As to the experience icons, go to Wolf Riders and try stuff like - or any other combination you can think of, and choose the one that looks best. I gotta head off to work. --Headrock (Talk) 13:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about the multiple edits to your page, was trying to get the table to work. It's working now. The format is the same as with the Hero Average Damage table, except there are no variables for abilities - only for attack strengths and to hit. Remember that if the unit has innate To Hit bonuses, they must be added. AFAIK the Lucky ability is the only one that adds to-hit bonuses innately, but I'm not sure whether it applies to all attack types. Lets assume it does, so all the Halfling units that have Lucky should have a value of 40 in each of their to hit variables. --Headrock (Talk) 14:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I tried changing the weapon and I get two error messages, see the images I just uploaded. --MysticX2 14:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/File:20120911-104724.PNG :I was testing the table to see why it didn't work. It shouldn't happen anymore. --Headrock (Talk) 14:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm still getting the two errors, and I just noticed that my browser is only allowing 5 out of 6 scripts...could that be the problem? --MysticX2 15:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Force a full refresh. In Firefox it's Shift + Reload Button, dunno in other browsers. --Headrock (Talk) 15:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I just thought of that and I was about to sign out and restart, but it worked! Sorry for the problems. --MysticX2 15:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Let me know when you start adding the table to pages, I want to review your work to see if it's going alright. --Headrock (Talk) 15:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Will do, I'll probably start that tomorrow because my eyes are blurry from the spelling corrections that I got on a roll with this morning. lol. I bet I didn't have to undo those last two...oh well. I'll do tables tomorrow and maybe more other type edits tonight. --MysticX2 15:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Settlements Before I make any more changes on the "Settler" pages, I started adding a reference to the fact that in-game when settlers form a settlement it is referred to as an Outpost and when the "town" reaches a population of 1000 it is referred to as a Hamlet. Should I continue to make that change, reword the reference, or undo the two I made? --MysticX2 10:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Settlement and Outpost are interchangeable, and in the future Outpost will redirect to Settlement anyway. If you think they should be called Outpost, then it's a matter of going back and changing all Settlement links on the Wiki... :As to "Hamlet", that is a name for a Town with fewer than (I think) 5,000 people. It's not a separate concept. It's the same thing regarding Experience Levels, I'm not planning on making separate pages for "Myrmidon" and "Commander" and so forth, they're just names appearing in the game. If anything they'll be redirects to the Experience page, just like Hamlet would redirect to the Town's page. It doesn't need a page of its own, and should not be used as a link (and I don't see a good reason to mention it anywhere except the Town page anyway). --Headrock (Talk) 11:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. the same thing could be said about "Town" and "City"... :: Good enough! --MysticX2 13:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Experience and Fame Icons Feel free to use them. Template names are and . I considered making Exp a switch template, where the switch changes the resulting icon to any of the 9 available level icons. But I think it's way too small for the change to be visible, so that ain't happening. --Headrock (Talk) 00:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I think I prefer putting the exp icon with each number, like on the Wolfriders' page as opposed by the Pegasi page with the icon and both numbers (it just seems like something is missing there).--MysticX2 15:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Also I put a little space between the icon and the text, I think it looks better this way. --Headrock (Talk) 15:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Very good! --MysticX2 15:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it mattered where I put the asterisks, so I had thought I would leave them outside of the template...thoughts? --MysticX2 15:18, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I moved them outside, but have no opinion. Whatever you choose though, make sure it's uniform, the Wolf Riders page had one in and one out... --Headrock (Talk) 15:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I had put one of each to see if there was a difference in the appearance. There didn't seem to be much of a difference, so I was leaning toward leaving them on the outside. That allows a slightly easier copy and paste with the on the last two levels. :) --MysticX2 15:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) At this point I am mainly updating the exp tables for the heroes, but I'm also trying to include the exp icon on the same pages when experience levels or experience points are mentioned. For locations where Experience is used and linked, I planned to review the pages again to consider those for the exp icon (because I will need to give those more thought). In addition I removed the word "additionals" from two pages because doing so doesn't really change the meaning and I don't think that is a normally accepted term. If you want it to remain, just let me know. MysticX2 (talk) 20:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :PS - I've been automatically adding the "no wrap" to the exp charts because preview doesn't really show if it is needed. MysticX2 (talk) 21:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine, as long as the resulting page looks ok, all is good. I'm excited about reaching 600 articles soon - 800 is probably the goal. --Headrock (Talk) 23:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, that means 200 chances to pounce. :D It is fun to watch those red links disappear. ;) (that alone improves the appearance of the page). MysticX2 (talk) 11:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) The wording on Spyder's page has caused me to think about some of the exp icons that I have used on the hero pages. Specifically, a number of the pages refer to the Hero needing 4 Experience levels for certain abilities to be useful. I have been putting those in a template as {Exp|4 Experience Levels}, should I continue to do that or should I change those to something like 4'' {Exp|Experience levels}? And while I'm asking, do you have a preference as to whether ''level is used as Level or as level? MysticX2 (talk) 11:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :This is indeed a difficult question, mainly because it then gets tricky to differentiate between a number of EPs ( ) and a level ( ). I made the template for use with Experience Points only, but now it's a dilemma... ::Well, there aren't that many heroes with exp icons when referring to experience levels. I was more involved in football this weekend than I was in editing. It would be easy enough to remove the template and make it a link if that is what you want. MysticX2 (talk) 17:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Also, "Experience Level" is a concept, so both words are capitalized. I didn't adhere to this very well while writing, but it should be that way. --Headrock (Talk) 14:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) All of the ones I changed are capitalized, so just let me know if you want it to be a link. All of them had experience linked and level not, but when I used the template I included Level so it will be easy enough to remove the template and make it a link. MysticX2 (talk) 17:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Avg Damage Table The numbers don't seem to be changing from recruit to regular and that makes the entire table off. I tried one without anything but melee (Orc Engineers) one with thrown (Barbarian Swordsman). I forgot to change the numbers on the Barbarian Swordsman, but I corrected them and the numbers are still off. The Regular level is the same as the Recruit Level and the Elite level...I don't know. Will wait for further info. --MysticX2 11:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :It was a mis-calculation. I believe I've fixed it. --Headrock (Talk) 12:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. You can't have two average damage tables on the same page like here. Doesn't work. ::That's good to know, I'll try it now. --MysticX2 12:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Which one should I delete? --MysticX2 12:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Does it matter? Do we need it here anymore at all? --Headrock (Talk) 12:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I seem to be getting the same numbers as before.--MysticX2 12:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Force refresh... --Headrock (Talk) 13:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. nice pounce :P ::LOL, yeah I did the easiest because the others were more involved. :p Oh, for...Thanks --MysticX2 13:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought about doing the "slot" change, but I wouldn't going to touch the lists...and I thought you might be in the middle of something on that page so I took the quick and easy edit (and I was cautious about doing that even).--MysticX2 13:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Should weapon type affect breath attacks and do breath attacks use the same To Hit?--MysticX2 13:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I did run some tests a few months ago regarding Thrown attacks, but I haven't run the full test on Breath attacks - it's an extremely laborious test, takes hours to figure out. --Headrock (Talk) 14:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll just do the tables for the units that only have a melee attack for now. --MysticX2 14:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :The only throwing and fire-breathing normal units, as far as I recall, don't have any special features that should be accounted for in the template code, so I don't think there's any reason why you should avoid adding them. --Headrock (Talk) 14:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, another question, if a unit has a ranged attack, does the note about assuming a ranged boulder attack apply in most every case? --MysticX2 15:10, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Erm, both Missile and Boulder attacks suffer distance penalties, Magical does not. Can you elaborate what the problem is? --Headrock (Talk) 16:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) The problem was that I hadn't tried one yet, and I realized I could change boulder to magic! :D --MysticX2 20:29, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I think that takes care of putting the updated AvgDamageTable in all the normal units. I'll finish the exp icons and tables later.--MysticX2 23:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) daaaaaahmn! :) --Headrock (Talk) 23:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I just had to watch the to hit percentages. I think that was also my third day of over 100 edits (not that it matters). Oh, and only 96 pounces to go. :) --MysticX2 23:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I think that takes care of putting the exp icon in all of the experience tables for the Normal Units. That got me the 10,000 Lucky Edit!! :) MysticX2 (talk) 16:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I put the exp icons on Aureus's page but the EXP column isn't wide enough to allow both of the icons AND the numbers to be on the same line for most levels. I have to go, but I'll be back later to look at it and see if there are other options. Do you have a recommendation? MysticX2 (talk) 21:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Done. --Headrock (Talk) 21:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :That works! :D MysticX2 (talk) 09:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Got something else for you. I've made a template called . It'll be used specifically for Spell Save penalties given by items. It is not to be used to indicate general penalties. It's a very confusing issue, I hope it works out. :Yeah, I know it's a good thing to have, but I don't really know how it works. I look forward to the information that I find here regarding spell saves. :) MysticX2 (talk) 09:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The pages that contain this stuff currently include only the Hero pages. Try to be conservative as usual about where you use this template. :Certainly. :D Ok, some of the heroes mention that Spell Saves won't help them much so I haven't put an icon there, but I have a question about the numbers. Usually when mentioning spell save it shows a negative number and if I recall correctly that is the way the bonus appears on an item...anyway, the question is should I leave that as a negative number ( or should I use instead)? There is a chart on the Enchanting Item page that I didn't edit, but I did at least one hero where I removed the "-". MysticX2 (talk) 11:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, I really don't like the icon: , but I can't use for it, it's too confusing. Any ideas on a better icon? --Headrock (Talk) 22:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :It fits with the idea of the Hits and Damage concepts. The only other thing I can think of would be to swap the colors (blue cross/yellow box). MysticX2 (talk) 09:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::No go: blue on yellow is extremely irritating. :::Good enough. MysticX2 (talk) 14:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::BTW, I'm not too happy with the edits this morning - first of all in icon templates please don't put a space after the pipeline. Secondly, when spell save has a number it's always a negative number, so it's preceded with minus. Finally, I found a few places where the template should've been added but wasn't. Check out all my edits in the past 30 mins or so. --Headrock (Talk) 12:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll check them out. I thought it might need to maintain the "-" and that is why I posted the question above and stopped my editing. Ok on the space, I had done so many of the exp icons with one that I automatically did that, but I'll not do that anymore except on the exp icons. MysticX2 (talk) 14:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::The space is not strictly a problem, but it does make it a little harder to read the templates in the code, so try not to put one in. --Headrock (Talk) 15:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Good enough. I thought you had enlarged the EP column to accommodate the necessary spaces on the heroes pages, until I got to GreyFairer and had to go back and see the "no wrap". lol MysticX2 (talk) 15:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Welp, I'm done with the magical item types. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, probably the standard normal unit archtypes (Swordsmen, Halberdiers, etc.). --Headrock (Talk) 15:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC)